


Dangerous

by alievans007



Category: Happy Lowman - Fandom, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alievans007/pseuds/alievans007





	1. Chapter 1

Happy Lowman grabbed his cut from the back of the chair, smiling at the sleeping brunette woman still in his bed. He’d hit that a lot last night and he wouldn’t be opposed to tapping that bitch again. He wasn’t the type of guy to start a relationship with a woman, but he wouldn’t mind seeing this chick one more time...or two. He considered crawling back into bed and waking her up for a fleeting moment, but the Sons of Anarchy needed him at the Clubhouse. As he put his cut on he heard the woman stir a little bit, but he quickly left and headed for his motorcycle. He was not in the mood in for awkward goodbyes. Besides, he didn’t even know her name.

*******

She heard him leave, finally stretching when she heard his motorcycle leave the driveway. She couldn’t believe what she had done. She’d actually had sex with Happy Lowman...a lot of sex. What was she thinking? Yeah, of course she found Happy sexy as hell or she wouldn’t be in his bed. But he also scared the shit out of her. Happy was all quiet, broody, gravelly voice but she didn’t know much about him. But then again, last night wasn’t exactly about getting to know each other, obviously. It had been about scratching an itch but, if she was being honest with herself, she knew she had picked the wrong guy to scratch that itch with. She couldn’t see him again. She promised herself that she would never sleep with Happy Lowman again. It would cause too much trouble for her and her family...especially her family; what little of it she had left.

*******

A few hours later, Happy sat on the picnic table outside of the Sons of Anarchy Clubhouse, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He was laughing and having a good time when his eyes locked on her. His heart rate sped up. This was a good thing, he thought. He could have another go at her later tonight.

“Yo, Hap, you still with us?” Juice asked him, bringing back to the present and out of his fantasies.

“Yeah,” he growled, nodding. 

“Whatchya lookin at?” Chibs teased.

“That croweater over there,” Happy tipped his head towards the brunette hanging out with Jax’s old lady.

“That’s not a croweater,” Juice chuckled.

“Yeah it is,” Happy couldn’t understand how Juice could be so stupid and oblivious. “She’s new. I call dibs on her for now.”

“You can’t call dibs on her; she’s not a croweater.” Opie chimed in.

“Yes, she is,” Happy insisted, wondering how stupid these guys could be. “I tapped it last night. She’s definitely a croweater.”

“YOU HIT THAT?” Juice looked shocked.

“Yeah, that’s what you do with croweaters,” Happy shrugged.

“That’s not a croweater! That’s AMBER!” Juice was starting to panic. This was not good.

“I don’t know, man, I didn’t get her name.” Happy was beginning to wonder about these guys and how they’d lasted so long in the club.

“He didn’t get her name…” Chibs said softly.

“What’s the big deal?” Happy asked.

“She’s been hanging around for a month and you don’t know who she is?” Tig asked.

“I know who she is!” Happy snapped.

“No, dude, you obviously don’t,” Opie said looking half amused and half angry.

“Then who the fuck is she?” Happy demanded.

“That’s Amber!” Three of the Sons said in unison.

“You said that,” Happy groused. “Who is Amber?”

“Amber KNOWLES,” Juice answered.

Happy shrugged. “Don’t know her. Name sounds familiar.”

“That’s Tara’s little sister,” Juice shook his head. “You know Tara KNOWLES, Jax’s old lady. You tapped her little sister, you twat!”


	2. Chapter 2

When Amber pulled up at the Clubhouse, she didn’t dare look over at the guys hanging out outside. She couldn’t risk giving anything away. And, admittedly, she was afraid if she looked at Happy, she’d be unable to resist the urge to go over and kiss him and that would be a disaster

So Amber kept her head down and made her way to the office looking for her sister Tara. Tara , wasn’t answering her phone and Amber had been told that her sister had left the hospital for the day. 

But Amber needed advice, badly. She was one of the few people that knew why Tara had come back to Charming and Amber found herself in a similar situation She just couldn’t get her ex-boyfriend, Danny, to come to terms with the fact that they were no longer 

Amber and Tara both had a thing for bad boys. It was a Knowles family trait at this point. But after last night with Happy, Amber wondered just how bad of a boy she was willing to go after. Admittedly, she didn’t know that much about Happy, but Amber knew a lot about Jax. She was a smart girl and had put a couple of things together and she knew that Happy had to be right up there with whatever Jax was into. Things were getting worse with Danny and Amber needed to know what she should do next.

“Hey, Amber,” Jax greeted her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, you seen Tara around?” Amber asked him, careful not to look around to see if Happy was around.

“Nah, she went to relieve Gemma at the house. I guess Abel’s being a little mama’s boy today,” he grinned. “Everything okay?” Jax knew how to read the Knowles women and he knew something was bothering Amber.

“Yeah, I just need some advice.” Amber shrugged. “Guy issues.”

“Stay away from them, they’re all dogs,” Jax threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him and was rewarded with a giggle.

“Thanks,” she playfully groaned. 

Knowing where to find her sister, Amber quickly left the lot. She was worried that Jax would ask her more questions about her man troubles and she didn’t want to have to lie to him 

It didn’t take her long to get to Jax’s house. Time seemed to fly once Amber started to daydreams about her night with Happy and how his hands felt on her skin. 

“Hey,” Tara greeted her when she opened the. “What’s up?”

“Not much.” Amber lied. “I just wanted to ask your advice about something.” Amber shrugged as she walked into the kitchen. 

“Ask away.”

“So, you know my ex-boyfriend, Danny?” Amber started to explain. .

“Yeah,” Tara replied. Tara already knew that Amber was having problems with her ex-boyfriend, but Tara had to tread carefully. As far as anybody besides Jax was concerned, Tara’s stalker ex-boyfriend had left town. Nobody needed to know what really happened to Josh.

“He’s becoming a pain in the ass.” Amber confessed. “How do I get him to leave me alone?”

“If he’s getting to be too much I can talk to Jax.” Tara suggested.. Tara wasn’t used to seeing her sister like this. Amber always seemed to have her shit together.

“No! I do not need him to handle my shit. I want Danny to leave me alone. I don’t want him dead.” Amber joked, not knowing that a silent cold chill swept through Tara. 

“So, just keep telling him to leave you alone. You could always talk to David Hale and go the criminal route.” 

“I guess,” Amber replied. “I just want it to be over because I said that enough is enough, you know?”

“Some guys don’t work that way. They need something...firm to help get the message through. A cop showing up at his job might just be the message he needs to leave you alone.” 

“Yeah,” Amber agreed. “That might do it. Thanks, Tara.”

“Really, though, if he gets to be too much and won’t take the hint, talk to Jax. There’s no reason to keep putting up with Danny’s shit. You said it’s over so it needs to be over.”

“I will keep that in mind.” 

*******  
“Juice, I need you to go to Amber’s house.” Jax yelled later that night in the Clubhouse as he handed Juice a piece of paper with Amber’s address on it. “Her car won’t start.”

“I need Juice with us,” Clay informed them from across the room..

“I got just the guy to fix it.” Juice smirked as he ran out into the parking lot. He couldn’t resisted fucking with Happy. “Hey, Hap!” He called out. 

“Yeah,” Happy gruffed.

“Go to this address. There’s a customer whose car won’t start.” Juice handed him the paper, refusing to mention who the customer was.

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” Happy wanted to get drunk and forget all about last night. He was still pining away after Amber now that she was off limits.

“Nope. VIP customer. Has to be tonight.” Juice said slapping Happy on the back and jogging back into the Clubhouse before he started laughing.

*******  
“Jax! Finally!” Amber sighed when she opened the door. 

“Amber,” Happy deadpanned. He was still pretty pissed off that she hadn’t told him that she was Tara Knowles’s little sister. 

“What are you doing here?” Amber asked softly. .

“Jax is busy.” Happy replied with no emotion in his voice,.

“Oh, okay,” Amber replied, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. “Sure. So my car won’t start. Can you fix it?”

“It’s late. Why do you need your car to start?” Happy demanded .   
“I was going to get ice cream.” She sighed, realizing that talking to him was like talking to a brick wall. “But, I need it to get to work tomorrow morning.”

“You should have told me you were Tara’s sister.” Happy said finally getting around to the elephant in the room.

“It didn’t come up.” Amber shrugged as she chewed on her bottom lip.

“I don’t make it a habit to ask women if they’re related to my VP’s old lady.” Happy groused.

“If I would have said something, would last night have happened?” She asked, scared to hear the answer.

“No.” His answer was quick and surprisingly painful for her.

“Do you regret last night, now that you know?” She held her breath and tried to prepare herself for heartbreak. 

“No.” Happy answered her just as quickly, but this time his answered wasn’t painful at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Amber rolled over to face the wall and whispered “fuck” to herself. She couldn’t believe she’d done it again and so easily. She’d just fallen back into bed with Happy. It wasn’t supposed to happen, he was just supposed to fix her car and leave. Well, he fixed her car and then he fixed her right to the mattress. 

This has to stop, Amber thought to herself. If anybody had stopped by, the secret would be out. Nobody could know that she was sleeping with ...well, slept with Happy. It would be a disaster.

But during the day she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She was happy for the first time in a long time, no pun intended. 

“What’s that smile for?” Tara asked when Amber stopped by after work later that evening.

“Nothing,” Amber said trying to stop grinning but ending up chuckling instead.

“Looks like you’ve got somebody new in your life.” Tara smiled back at her younger sister.

“Sort of.” Amber took her lip between her teeth. “Nothing serious. Just something to pass the time.”

“You gave up the goods to somebody you’re not serious about?” Tara teased.

“I know. Something new and unusual for me.” Amber blushed. “But there’s something about him.”

“Yeah, I can guess what that is.” Tara laughed.

“Well yes, he does have a magnificent member and the sex is epic. He can make my body sing like never before.” Amber smiled. “But he’s not the type to settle down and have a serious relationship. Plus, he’s no good for me.”

“Who is he?” Tara asked.

“Nobody.” Amber said quietly swallowing the lump in her throat. “Just some guy I picked up in a bar.”

“Hopefully, I’ll get to meet him someday.” 

“Tara, it’s not like that. We won’t be meeting families or anything like that. In fact, I think it’s over. It’s just not a good thing to be in right now.” Amber said.

*******  
The party was thumping and the drinks were flowing at the Clubhouse that night. Happy tried to ignore the fact that Amber was wearing a pretty skimpy dress and what that dress made him want to do to her. A couple of croweaters walked up to him smiling. He just grunted at them with a murderous look in his eye. He wasn’t in the mood for croweaters tonight. All he wanted was Amber. She’d been on his mind all day. 

“What’s that about?” Juice asked him.

“Nothin,” Happy shrugged.

“Man, it’s not like you to turn down one croweater let alone two.” Juice smirked. 

“Sometimes you’re just not in the mood,” Happy grumped, walking away.

Juice and Chibs started laughing until Jax walked up. “What’s so funny, assholes?”

“Hap turning down two croweaters.” Juice said. 

“What?” Jax chuckled. “Happy? He sounds as whipped as me.”

“Aye,” Chibs agreed, “but WHO’S doing the whipping?”

“I don’t know but I’m going to find out.” Jax said, missing the smirk his two friends shared before Jax got lost in the crowd.

“Hap,” Jax said clapping the Tacoma Killer on the shoulder once Jax found him. “Went by your house last night and you weren’t there.”

“Yeah, have some things going on with my ma so I’ve been staying there.” Happy answered without missing a beat. If Jax had only known the truth. Happy got moodier and moodier as time wore on and there was no sign of Amber in the Clubhouse. The thought popped into his head that she may have gone home with somebody else and he saw red. He couldn’t ask where she was without arousing suspicion. He couldn’t call her because he didn’t have her phone number. 

“Fight, fight, fight!” He heard from outside the Clubhouse. He could watch a good fight right about now. When he got there, he saw Jax holding a screaming, lunging Amber back from a guy who was new around the Club. He wanted to be a prospect.

“Don’t you ever put your hands on me, asshole!” Amber seethed. 

“You’re a fucking crazy bitch!” The guy yelled back. It took everything Happy had in him not to go over there and knock the guy on his ass. It didn’t help that Amber had a bruise forming on her cheek. The other guy looked a lot worse with blood coming from his nose and a split lip.   
Amber lunged at the guy again. Jax was having a hell of a time holding her back. Bobby and Chibs escorted the guy from the premises. Not long after he was gone, Amber decided she needed to head home herself.

It wasn’t long until there was a knock on her door. She quietly opened the door and let Happy in. He walked straight to her freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas.

“Here,” he gruffed, putting the cold bag to her face. 

“Shit that’s cold.” She shivered.

“It’ll help.”

“Speaking from experience?” She asked.

“Yeah. So what happened tonight?” 

“That kid decided that since I was a ‘croweater’ he could just put his hands on me.”

Happy flinched at the word croweater since he’d thought she was one at first too.

“Put his hands on you how?” He ground out.

“Grabbed my ass, tried to put his hand down my shirt.” She shrugged.

“I’ll kill him,” Happy growled.

“I took care of it,” she said sidling up to him and grabbing onto his cut. 

“Yeah you did,” he said, smirking as she stood on her toes to give him a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re playing with fire,” Opie said. “It’s been three months of sneaking around. Sooner or later Jax and Tara will find out.”

“It’ll be over before then,” Happy replied. He wanted to believe that; wanted to believe he and Amber would never get caught but Happy was a smart man. Happy knew what Opie was saying was true.

Opie scoffed at him. “You keep saying that and yet here we are. Jax is getting suspicious since you’ve turned down every croweater and sweetbutt that’s thrown themselves at you. If you don’t shape it up on the run to Tacoma, he’s going to start prying harder into who’s got you whipped.”

“I am not whipped,” Happy growled at Opie. “I have an itch and Amber’s scratching it, that’s all.”

“We’ll see,” Opie grinned. “Tacoma will tell all.”

*******

“When do we finally meet Mr. Handsome?” Tara asked Amber as they sat at the kitchen table in Jax and Tara’s house.

“Yeah, I’d like to meet him.” Jax volunteered. “Make sure he’s treating you okay.”

“He treats me just fine,” Amber grinned. “And you don’t get to meet him. It’s not that kind of thing.”

“It’s been three months.” Tara pointed out. “I know more about Mr. Handsome’s dick size and how he is in bed than I do about him personally. ”

“How do you know his dick size?” Jax asked.

“We may have been messing around one night and curiosity got the best of me.” Tara grinned.

“ I did not need to know that,” Jax huffed. “You two are worse than the guys.”

“You asked. Anyway, it’ll be over soon.” Amber said.

“Any more problems with Danny?” Jax asked, wanting to change the subject.

“He called me last night. Begged to get back together with me. I just hung up the phone. Honestly, I thought he’d gotten the hint and moved on. I hadn’t heard from him in awhile.” Amber shrugged.

“I’ll talk to him.” Jax nodded to himself. 

“Don’t,” Amber pleaded. “It’ll only make things worse. If he calls again, I’ll let you know but right now he hasn’t been an issue until last night.” 

“I swear, Amber, one more time, and I’m going to have a talk with him.” Jax warned.

“Okay, Mr. Badass Biker, I’ll let him know if he ever calls me again.” Amber smiled.

*******  
The next day Amber came ripping into the Teller-Morrow parking lot. She looked around and her heart dropped to see that Happy was the only guy around. But right behind her was crazy ex boyfriend, Danny, so she’d have to chance it. Happy would probably kill Danny right in front of her, especially after Happy saw what the asshole had done to her. 

When Amber had heard the knock on her door that morning, she had figured that it was Happy looking for another tryst before he had to go to work at the shop. It wasn’t unusual that he’d take breaks during the day to have a romp or two before he headed back to work. It was easy for them to be together during the day since Amber worked from home most days. 

But what had been unusual that morning was that he had knocked. Happy usually just walked in. Amber had opened the door then, before she knew what happened, a fist crashed into her cheek. Danny had decided that he was going to get her back no matter how Amber felt. As Danny and Amber were tussling on the floor, fists flying back and forth, Amber regretted not accepting the help that Jax had offered the day before. Then maybe this wouldn’t be happening to her. 

Amber snapped out of her memories and came to a screeching halt in front of Happy. She wasn’t sure how she had gotten away and into her car. But there she was at the shop, shirt torn, pants half undone, blood coming from her cheek and lip. 

“What the hell?” Happy grumbled as Amber jumped out of her car, slowly realizing what he was seeing.

“Help me!” Amber begged, running towards him. Happy wasn’t sure what was going on or why Amber was in the messy state she was in but whoever did this was going to die (like a lot). Amber ran behind him so that Happy stood between her and the guy getting out of a car. 

“Get back here!” The guy growled.

“Get fucked, Danny!” Amber yelled back from her position of safety. Happy glared at Danny.

“I will-” Danny started to threaten her.

“You will what?” Happy challenged, murder in his voice.

Danny pointed a finger at Amber. “This...this isn’t over.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Happy smacked down Danny’s hand. “You ever come near her again and they’ll never find your body.” Happy waited until Danny was out of the lot before he turned to face Amber. “What the fuck happened?” Happy took in the state of her clothes. “Did he…?”

“What?” Amber said shaking her head, not sure what Happy was asking until she looked down at herself. “Oh...no. At least I don’t think he was trying to. I’m not exactly sure what was going on. All I know is he came in swinging.”

“Why’d you open the fucking door, Amber?” Happy demanded.

Amber still had some fight in her so without thinking she pushed Happy. “Because I thought it was you, asshole.” Tears started streaming down her face. The totality of the situation sinking in to her like a ton of bricks. Happy wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t used to chicks crying around him. He figured he should put his arm around her, hug her, or something like he’d seen Jax do when Tara was upset. Happy was about to make his move when a voice behind them made them turn.

“What in the actual fuck?” Jax demanded coming out of the Clubhouse and seeing the state that Amber was in.

“Danny,” was all that Amber said, sniffling.

“This ends now,” Jax ground out.

“I’ll go with you.” Happy offered.

“Stay with her.” Jax shot back already stomping towards his bike.

Once Jax was out of the parking lot, Happy gathered Amber close to him. 

“They’ll see.” Amber sniffled trying to pull away.

“Club already knows.” Happy replied. 

“Jax knows?” Amber looked at him, panic in her eyes.

“No, just Opie, Juice, and Chibs.”

“This is really bad, Hap. Jax is going to find out.” Amber said.

“They won’t tell. They know I’ll skin ‘em if they do.” Happy placed a kiss on her head before steering her towards the Clubhouse.

“Chibs!” Happy bellowed when they got into the building.

“What the fuck?” Chibs demanded taking in the sight of Amber.

“She needs patching up,” was all that Happy said before wandering off to an empty dorm room. He couldn’t stand to see Amber hurt and he needed to protect her. 

Back in the bar area, Chibs was cleaning Amber’s wounds as her eyes roamed to the hall where Happy had disappeared. Amber was afraid that seeing her like this was all that Happy needed to call things off. Happy would see Amber as weak and Happy wouldn’t want a weak woman.

“Don’t worry about it,” Chibs said as if he could read her mind. “He’ll be fine. Who did this to ya?”

“Ex-boyfriend. Jax is taking care of it.” Amber shrugged.

“That explains everything,” Juice said behind the bar. “Happy’s not used to having somebody else deal with his problems. Happy usually handles shit like this for us.” 

Amber sat in silence until Jax walked back into the Clubhouse. “Dealt with,” was all he had to say before telling the guys to go get packed up for the trip to Tacoma. They were leaving the next morning.

*******  
“I don’t want to leave you,” Happy said early the next morning. He was sitting on the edge of Amber’s bed, hands clasped between his legs, head down.

“I’ll be fine,” Amber put her arms around him from behind, laying her chin on his shoulder. “I don’t know what Jax said to Danny but I’m sure I won’t see him again.” 

“If he so much as breathes in your direction, you call me.” Happy demanded.

“Yes, sir.” Amber smiled.

*******  
Jax knew something was wrong with Happy. The Sons of Anarchy had been in Tacoma for two weeks and Happy hadn’t once slept with a croweater or sweetbutt. Of course Jax didn’t either but that’s because he had an old lady waiting at home. Jax smiled to himself. He never thought the Tacoma Killer himself would be so in love with a woman that he’d give up sleeping around. Most of the guys weren’t faithful to their old ladies. But apparently Happy had found a good one. Now to figure out who it was.

Happy couldn’t believe it himself as if he could read Jax’s thoughts. Happy thought for sure Tacoma would cure him of whatever was going with Amber. But, alas, Happy hadn’t wanted anything to do with any of the women hanging around. All he could think about was Amber. He was on the phone with her more than he’d like to admit to himself or anybody else.

The ride back to Charming was a long one for all the guys but mostly for Happy. He couldn’t wait to get back to Amber. The sneaking around was getting old but he’d do it for as long as she let him.

Amber couldn’t help the jump in her heart as she heard the motorcycles coming up the street. Finally the guys were home. Amber refused to admit to anybody but herself that she was totally, utterly, completely in love with Happy Lowman.

Happy saw Amber stand up from the picnic table with a smile plastered on her face when the guys parked their bikes. Of course, Amber was looking at Jax. She wasn’t about to reveal anything to Jax or Tara.

Before Happy knew what he was doing, he started striding towards the family of SAMCRO waiting to greet their men. He threw his helmet back at his bike, not bothering to put it on the bike itself. He threw off his gloves as he neared the crowd, needing to feel Amber’s skin under his hands. 

Happy grabbed Amber in his arms, picking her up to be face to face with him as he kissed her passionately in front of God and all of SAMCRO.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hap, what the fuck are you doing, man?” Jax was asked, completely confused. Why did the Tacoma Killer have his tongue halfway down Tara’s little sister’s throat? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. That’s who Happy had been whipped by. Those Knowles sisters were really something else.

Happy finally released Amber and set her on her feet. It made him feel proud that she had to grab his arm to steady herself. Happy turned to face the Club not sure what was about to happen with Jax.

“This is Mr. Handsome?” Tara was shocked. Never in a million years would Tara have believed that Amber and Happy were in a secret relationship. She also realized that she knew so much about Happy’s dick and how he was in sack that it made her sick to her stomach. 

“What in the actual fuck?” Jax spat out, feeling betrayed.

“Finally!” Juice bellowed. “Now we can all stop tip toeing around.” 

“You assholes knew about this?” Jax turned on the Club. 

Everyone seemed to shrug in unison. None of them were about to reveal how long they’d known about Amber and Happy. Jax would surely have skinned them all.

“We have Church.” Jax ground out. “We’ll deal with this later.”

*******  
“Amber! Are you crazy?” Tara asked her little sister as she tried to pull her away from the rest of the Club.

“I don’t see why this is such a big deal. You’re with Jax.” Amber shrugged with her head still spinning from Happy’s impulsive and passionate kiss.

“You know all those happy face tattoos Happy has?” Tara sneared, with her grip tightening on her sister’s arm.

“Yeah.” Amber thought those tattoos were a bit weird for a biker but whatever, to each his own.

“They symbolize people he’s killed, Amber! One happy face for one person killed!” Tara explained loudly.

Amber felt the blood drain from her face and she sat down heavily on the bench of the picnic table. She had no idea that Happy was such a prolific killer. She figured he’d killed somebody; practically everybody in the Club had. But there were so many happy face tattoos on the right side of his abdomen. Amber realized she was dating a bonafide serial killer. Amber wasn’t sure how to process all of this new information. She was going to have to confront Happy with this bit of news. Amber didn’t know if she could handle being in a relationship with somebody who’d killed so many people. 

******  
Happy wasn’t so “happy” about being ordered to go to Cara Cara Studios. Most men would have jumped at the opportunity to hang out with the porn stars but he wasn’t most men. Jax had assigned him here knowing that Happy would be miserable.

“Hey, Happy,” Luanne greeted him, “what’re you doing here?”

“Security,” Happy growled around the toothpick at the corner of his mouth.

“Jax didn’t tell you?” Luanne asked.

“Tell me what?” Happy mumbled, wanting the porn director out of his face.

“We hired our own security.” Luanne stated before she turned around and called out. “Shea!”

“Yeah,” said a gorgeous woman who joined Happy and Luanne.

“This is Happy,” Luanne introduced them, “Happy, this is Shea.”

“A woman?” Happy asked skeptically. “This is your security? Is this a joke?”

“It’s easier this way. Makes the girls feel safer. Shea blends in with them so she’s able to protect them better if somebody approaches them.” Luanne explained.

Happy grunted. “Jax told me to be here so I’m here.”

“Fine with me,” Shea shrugged. “The more muscle the better.” 

*******  
It had been three days since Amber had seen Happy after him outting their relationship and her discovering the meaning behind his tattoos. Club business-or more specifically Jax-kept Happy extremely busy as a form of payback for betraying him.

Amber decided against her better judgment to go to Cara Cara to see Happy. When she walked in her stomach churned. As soon as she walked through the doors, there was Happy openly flirting with a woman. The woman was wearing a tiny shirt that said “Security” on it and Amber assumed it was a prop for a porn movie.

“Hey,” Amber said walking up to them. She stood on her tiptoes to give Happy a kiss but he pulled away from her, making her heart drop.

“What are you doing here?” Happy glowered at Amber.

“I wanted to see you,” Amber said quietly, feeling like a complete idiot. 

“I’ll see you when I see you,” was all Happy said before Amber turned on her heel and left, feeling stupid and completely embarrassed.

But later that night, much to Amber’s surprise, Happy showed up at her house unannounced. 

“What do you want?” Amber demanded as soon as she saw his face.

“What do you think?” Happy shot back.

“Can’t you get that from your new girlfriend?” Amber was hurt and angry and not willing to put up with any of his macho bullshit.

“Don’t start this shit, Amber.” Happy glared at her. 

“Don’t start what shit, Happy? It’s obvious you two have something going on.” 

“So what if we do?” Happy shrugged. “It’s not like you and I are exclusive or anything.” 

“Excuse me?” Amber was shocked at his words.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Happy answered. “I do whatever I want.”

“Do what you want some place else, Happy.” Amber sneered, her body shaking with anger and hurt.

“Fine,” Happy threw his hands up in the air before walking off into the night. 

Fine. Amber screamed inher head as she watched him jump on his bike and speed away. But fine was not what Amber was feeling in that moment...far from it.


	6. Chapter 6

“Men suck,” Amber said slamming her purse down on Jax & Tara’s dining room table the next morning.

“Well, yes, but why particularly do they suck now?” Tara asked her little sister.

“Happy’s banging the security chick at CaraCara.” Amber huffed, dropping her head onto her arms that were folded on the table.

“What?” Tara and Jax asked in unison.

“That’s what he said,” Amber said not lifting her head up. Amber felt worse than she could ever remember feeling. How could she have let herself fall for Happy fucking Lowman? She knew what the implications were. If Amber was honest with herself, she knew she’d been asking for this scenario to play out every time she saw Happy.

“Oh, Amber,” Tara put an arm around her sister to comfort her. 

“Wait.” Jax ran a hand over his face. “Happy said he was screwing Shea? That doesn’t make sense. He’s turned down every croweater and sweetbutt for weeks. Even in Tacoma!” 

Amber nodded, still keeping her head down. Amber didn’t trust herself to look at either Tara or Jax. She didn’t want to burst into tears in front of them.

“Plus, Shea’s a lesbian.” Jax said bluntly.

“Wai...wha huh?” Amber asked picking her head up in surprise.

“That’s why she’s working at CaraCara. She’s good security plus she gets all pussy she can handle.” Jax shrugged like it was common knowledge.

“So, why did Happy tell me he was screwing her?” Amber asked angrily.

“Don’t fuckin look at me,” Jax huffed in frustration. “I don’t know how Happy’s mind works.”

“I’ll kill him.” Amber slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. “I’m gonna straight up kill him.” Amber stormed out of the house.

“Should we follow her?” Tara asked concerned about her little sister trying to do violence against Happy.

“Nah,” Jax smirked. “If they get into it my money’s on Amber.”

*******  
Amber pounded out a quick text to Happy: “Come over.” There was going to be hell to pay, that was for damn sure.

“Couldn’t live without my dick, huh?” Happy grinned as he walked into Amber’s house twenty minutes later. 

Amber shoved him so hard her hands slapped against his cut. “Why’d you tell me you were fucking Shea?”

“Who the hell is Shea?” Happy asked confused.

“Who is Shea? WHO IS SHEA? Who is Shea he asks.” Amber glared daggers into Happy’s eyes.

“Who is she?” Happy shrugged not knowing what the fuss was all about.

“The security chick at CaraCara.” Amber answered through gritted teeth, pushing Happy again with all her might.

“I didn’t say I was fucking her. You just jumped to that conclusion.” Happy shrugged again as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be standing in Amber’s house while she screamed and pushed him around.

“You let me jump to that conclusion!” Amber screamed. “You pushed me away when I came to CaraCara! You flirted with her without caring who saw you!”

“I flirt with every woman. It’s a gift.” Happy smirked. “I pushed you away because those porn guys don’t need to see you hanging around the studio. They come sniffin around and they’ll have their dicks cut off.” Happy said seriously. “Jax would be mighty pissed if I dedicked all of the male talent.”

“You honestly think I’d be interested in a porn star?” Amber was still livid.

“I don’t fuckin know, Amber!” Happy shouted at her. “How do I know what you want?”

“I thought it was pretty fuckin obvious that I want you, you big asshole!” Amber pushed Happy again. “I love you!”

“What did you just say?” Happy deadpanned.

“I love you!” Amber repeated herself.

“Uh uh,” Happy shook his head in the negative. “We’re not doing this love thing, Amber. This is strictly for fun.”

“Well, this isn’t fun for me anymore, Happy. I love you and if that’s what makes this thing end then so be it. I can’t take back my feelings for you or that I put them out there for you to hear.” Amber’s eyes welled up with tears. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces. “You haven’t slept with anybody in weeks besides me!” 

“You’re right, this isn’t fun anymore.” Happy said heading for the door. “I had an itch and you scratched it.” 

“Hap, wait!” Amber called out. A line Happy had said resonated with her. Even if he pretended not to care he’d said “They come sniffin around and they’ll have their dicks cut off,” which meant Happy did not want other guys around Amber. 

She ran to him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed Happy Lowman for all she was worth. Amber hoped that she could make him feel something, anything, and make him want to stay with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Amber stretched totally sated. Happy hadn’t been able to resist her kiss. It had been a great night. 

Happy stirred next to her and let out a disgruntled hmph. “This doesn’t happen again.” He gruffed at her as he got up and started pulling on his clothes.

“We say that every time and yet here we are.” Amber smirked at Happy.

“Never again, Amber.” Happy groused. “I mean it this time. I’m done.” He slung on his cut and walked out of her house.

“Right,” Amber scoffed to herself.

*******  
“Say wha huh?” Tara asked Amber later that morning.

“I told Happy that I love him.” Amber shrugged.

“Are. You. Stupid?” Tara asked smacking Amber’s arm with every word.

“Ouch! No!” Amber huffed.

“Happy Lowman doesn’t do love, Amber! He’s not the kind of guy you fall in love with and marry!” Tara scolded her sister. “You need to stop seeing him. Now!”

“I don’t want to.” Amber shrugged.

“Amber! Stop being stupid!” Tara demanded. “You have to let this go!”

“Tara, I’m happy. The happiest I’ve been in a long time...get it?” Amber joked.

“Amber, this isn't funny. You’re going to get hurt.” Tara said.

“Maybe. Maybe not. We’ll see.” 

“Amber, stop being such an idiot! There’s nothing ‘to see’.” Tara said angrily. “You will get hurt. Happy is not the kind of guy who settles down with one woman. Pretty soon he’ll grow tired of you and he’ll move on. Then you’ll be left picking up the pieces of your shattered heart.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take, Tara.” Amber said calmly. “I love him and I want to be with him.”

“Happy Lowman will leave you heartbroken. Mark my words.”

*******  
“Amber said she loves you?” Opie asked incredulously. Opie, Happy, Juice, Chibs, and Tig were sitting around the picnic table smoking.

“Yup,” Happy replied.

“What are you going to do about that?” Opie wanted to show how amused he was by this bit of news but knew Happy was not in an amusing mood.

“Nothin,” Happy shrugged. “It’s her problem, not mine.” 

“You better walk away from her while you still can.” Opie said as Happy actually walked away.

“I plan on it!” Happy yelled over his shoulder.

The Sons laughed when Happy was out of earshot.

“He has it baaaaaaaaaaad,” Tig shook his head.

“Don’t tell him that,” Juice warned. 

“You don’t tell Happy he’s in love with somebody, numb nuts.” Opie responded.

“I know that, jackass. That’s why I was warning you idiots.” Juice replied.

*******  
“What’s the matter?” Tara asked Jax later that night.

“What’s going on with your sister and Happy?” Jax asked his wife.

“Amber told Happy she loves him.” Tara replied. “Why?”

“That explains everything.” Jax said blowing grey smoke out of his nose.

“Explains what everything?”

“Happy. He put in for a transfer today.” Jax explained.

“Transfer papers? To where?” Tara asked shocked.

“Nomad.” Jax said.


	8. Chapter 8

“Jax, what did you do?” Amber asked him on the phone the next day.

“What do you mean what did I do? It’s you who-”

“I just got a visit from Wayne Unser.” Amber cut him off. “They found Daniel’s body on the Indian Reservation.” 

“What?” Jax asked dumbfounded.

“What did you do?” Amber asked again.

“Nothing! I went and talked to him about staying away from you. When I left him he was alive. Scared shitless but alive.” Jax answered. 

“Then what the fuck happened? Daniel was tortured, Jax! Tortured!” 

“I’ll get to the bottom of this.” Jax said disconnecting the call. He went in search of the Tacoma Killer.

“Hap, I need a minute.” Jax said when he located Happy with a bunch of the other Sons.

“Sure, Pres.” Happy followed Jax into Chapel. 

“I just got a call from Amber.” Jax started.

“So?” Happy asked.

“Wayne Unser paid her a visit.” Jax answered. “Seems they found Daniel’s body on the Indian Reservation.”

“So?” Happy asked again.

“He was tortured, Hap.” Jax’s patience was running out.

“Good,” Happy shrugged. 

“Happy!” Jax shouted. “What did you do?”

“You saw what Daniel did to Amber.” Happy replied. “You went and talked to him. What did you do?”

“I left him alive. Watch who you’re accusing of murder!” Jax yelled.

“I see why you’re accusing me. I get it, I’m the killer and I was tappin Amber. But I didn’t kill him.” Happy ground out. 

“Then who did?” Jax asked.

“The fuck if I know! Ask Amber!”

“Amber doesn’t have the capacity to torture somebody.” Jax ran a hand over his face.

“I don’t know, Jax. All I know is that I didn’t kill him.” Happy said.

*******  
“Did you figure it out?” Amber asked Jax that night while they were all sitting around the kitchen table.

“No,” Jax shook his head. “Hap swears it wasn’t him and I believe him.”

“He didn’t get any new happy face tattoos recently.” Amber said miserably. “So who did this?”

“We don’t know.” Jax put his hand over Amber’s. “But we’ll find out.”

“Well that’s a little scary that nobody knows who did it.” Amber said.

“We’re going to figure it out.” Jax promised. “Was Daniel into anything that would make somebody else do this?”

“No, he was as vanilla as they come.” Amber shrugged.

“Then this has to be retaliation for what he did to you.” Tara said. “Who did you tell about it?”

“Nobody.” Amber shook her head. “The only people who know what really happened is the Club.”

*******  
“Jax, I’m trying to get to the bottom of this.” Unser said the next morning at Teller-Morrow.

“Me too,” Jax shot back. “It wasn’t one of my guys. I’ve talked to them. They all swear it wasn’t them.”

“What about Tara?” Wayne asked.

Jax scoffed. “You really Tara’s going to torture somebody and leave them on the reservation?” 

“I’m looking at all the options.”

“Tara isn’t one of them.” Jax replied.

“It’s far fetched but I had to ask.” Unser said. “From everything we can find, Daniel was clean cut. Nothing that would point us to this being done to him...until we get to the part where he attacked Amber.”

“We didn’t sanction retaliation in the Club for that. That’s a personal matter.” Jax explained. “Not something we’d handle in house.”

“Put some feelers out,” Wayne said. “See if you can find anything to help the Feds figure this out.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jax rolled his eyes. “We’ll get right on helping the FBI solve their case.”

“Stupid question.” Unser admitted.

*******  
“We have one matter before the table,” Jax announced that night at Church. “Hap wants to transfer Nomad. Go around the table.”

There were ayes all around until they reached Jax. 

“Nay,” he answered. “We need you here, in Charming.”

“Fuck this,” Happy angrily got up and stalked out of the Clubhouse.


	9. Author’s Note

Due to sudden medical issues, I am unable to update stories at this time I hope to be back updating soon


End file.
